Government Warning
by FallinOutFallinIn
Summary: Government Warning: Sweets are dangerous for your health.


A/N: My first Gravi fic! So please, please be gentle with your reviews. Am not really sure how some characters treat other characters since I only read the first few books and its remixes. Flames will NOT be tolerated regarding the pairing and the OOCness.

* * *

Government Warning  
By: FallinOutFallinIn

"Yukiiiiiiiii…"

Yuki cringed when someone mentioned his name. It had been a normal day- he cramming for an up-coming deadline; then he went to a grocery store. It was also supposed to be a normal one, until Yuki spotted a very good bargain- buy two packs of pocky sticks, get five free. He immediately brought it, thinking that it was a great gift for Shuichi. But when he returned home, he realized that Shuichi left and wanted to spend the day with his family. Yuki only spotted one person, though…

"Nakano, for the last time…"

Yes, Nakano Hiroshi, the normally serious, lead guitarist of Bad Luck, was now a childish, hyperactive, Shuichi-like someone. He wouldn't be surprised if it came from Seguchi or anyone; but _Nakano Hiroshi_. He shook his head. _"Can't be happening…"_

"Eeeeeeeeehhhhh… Yukiiii… I need someone to talk to…"

Yuki raised a very curious eyebrow. "Err… then why don't you go to the brat or something? Why me?" he deadpanned. He still was not believing that it was Hiro he was talking to.

Hiro shook his head vigorously. "Yuki! You don't understand! I don't think Shuichi is the right person…!" he said, pouting

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Quit it with the puppy-dog eyes. You make me shiver."

Hiro's lips quivered. "Whyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Okay, just to make you shut up, what the hell is your problem?" The vein in Yuki's temple was about to pop in any moment for he was obviously exasperated with Hiro's unHiro-like antics.

Hiro bowed his head down. "Well, you see… I think I'm in love…" he started, a tint of pink appearing lightly on his cheeks.

Yuki tried his best not to topple over the floor and laugh his ass off, but he couldn't. In fact, he did the _exact_ opposite.

Eiri Yuki toppled over the floor, clutching his stomach, and yes, laughing his ass off.

Hiro blinked. If his mind was working better, he would've thought about who was more out of character. But he wasn't, so he didn't care about anyone except himself. He blinked back tears, pouting. _"How could Yukiiii be so mean?"_

'Yukiii' stopped laughing his ass off when Hiro cried. Hiro was silently crying, but he was shuddering and his shoulders were shaking. Honestly, he thought that Hiro was overreacting, but he wasn't himself, so Yuki just let it pass away. He reached a hand to tap Hiro's shoulder. "Erm… sorry."

Hiro pouted again. "But you weren't supposed to laugh…"

Yuki sighed. "Fine… just thought that it won't come from you, though… So, uh… nothing's wrong with loving someone, you know…"

Hiro shook his head. "You don't understand…"

"Huh? Why? What do I don't understand?"

Hiro sighed, frowning, and wrinkling his nose. "Eehhh… never mind, let's just have some fun! Ne, Yukiiiiii?"

Yuki winced. The way the auburn-haired guy mentioned his name… no, _screeched_ his name, it was… shuddering. It was like a broken record… broken again. He shrugged. "Whatever. Let's just wait for Shuichi to arrive, okay? It won't be that long."

"Demoooooooooo… let's just play! Let's have fuuuuuuuuun!"

Yuki blinked. Something told him that what Hiro said had a second meaning. _"Argh… I wish I didn't give Nakano that cursed pocky. Now he's acting bitchy and weird…"_

"Ne, ne? C'mon Yukiiiiiii! Let's have fun!" Hiro screeched.

Yuki silently tore his hair out. He can't take all of this… "Uhm, Nakano, can't you just tell me who is this someone you love?"

Hiro thought about it for a moment. "Etoooo…" he placed a slender finger over his lips. "It's a secret! Hee! Demo he's really cute! And… I dunno!"

Yuki sweatdropped. "Erm, okay…" he sighed. "Since I have nothing better do to, let's just play a game…"

Hiro's eyes lit up.

"YAAAAY! I LOOOOOOVEEEEE YOU YUKIIIIIIIIIIII!"

owari

* * *

(Finished 08:24 PM, 05-05-05, Philippines' time) 


End file.
